Coldillac
Coldillac is a car marque currently owned by General Autos. They specialise in making luxury vehicles, such as the Coldillac CTS. During the Great Snowzerland Car Takeover the brand was bought as part of the newly formed Swiss Motors. The company is based in Strait City. Coldillacs are sold in many countries but mostlythe mainland. Coldillac is one of the oldest car manufacturers and was around during Khanzem. In fact, it's the second oldest Antarctician car marque. History Early History The company was found from the the remnants of Henry Fjord's second car company, the Henry Fjord Comapany on the 22nd August 1910, by Fjord's former financial backers. It was named Coldillac Automobile Company A former rival company, Lenny and Freezer, sold assets needed for the company. Their first car was the Coldillac Runner and Tony, which was identicle to a Fjord Model A. Coldillac sales were high, due to the engineering achievements bought to the cars. In this period of time, they aimed for precision engineering and a luxury finish. This is what made it so popular. A year later, Fjord was formed and was a massive rival. Khanzhem and General Autos During Khanzhem Coldillac was based in the Allies territory and were popular. Fjord, Coldillac's rival before Khanzem, was based in Khanzhem territory. Coldillac's other rivals, like Rourer, weren't as popular. The brand improved when it was purchased and incooperated into General Autos. Coldillac became GA's luxury large car marque and even now it's devoted to this. GA also made Coldillac manufacture limousines, ambulances, hearses and funeral home flower cars, along with other institutional vehicles. In 1917, the Coldillac Type 55 Touring Model became the High Penguin's army standard staff car. 2000 were shipped for use by officers. GA realised that Coldillac was an important brand and were kept safe. Tests have already occured and the testing officers believed that it was the best car for the job. In the 1930s, Cadillac added cars with V12 and V16 engines to their range, many of which were fitted with custom coach-built bodies; these engines were remarkable at the time for their ability to deliver a combination of high power, silky smoothness and quietness. Pre Khanzem, they were famous for being well-built, powerful, mass-produced luxury cars aimed at an high penguin upper class market. Later Years For many years Coldillac kept on manufacturing vehicles and profitting Bankruptcy! :Main article: Swiss_Ninja#Car_Catastrophe :''See also: Tsar MobileShroom I Sadly, SN's ego occupied him too much to realize his company was going under. In 2009, , along with all the other Swiss Motors car companies, filed for Bankruptcy and recieved bailouts from Minister of Treasury Barrick Abanana. In return from sparing Swiss Ninja from going broke, he handed over most of Swiss Motors to the Government (namely Barrick), who then appointed a Car Czar to take control. Models Current * 2003–present Coldillac CTS * 2004–present Coldillac CTS-V * 2006–present Cadillac DTS * 1999–present Cadillac Escalade full-sized SUV * 2003–present Cadillac Escalade ESV extended version of the Escalade * 2002–present Cadillac Escalade EXT pickup truck version of the Escalade * 2004–present Cadillac SRX * 2005–present Cadillac STS Category:Cars Category:Transportation